


Just Breathe.

by Mmmxrshall



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Just the boys being soft, M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmmxrshall/pseuds/Mmmxrshall
Summary: When he's feeling hopeless and caught up in the endless reality of their situation, an unexpected ally offers Jake his (silent) support.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Just Breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little drabble that I did for myself, so if I'm glad if anyone else likes it <3

Being stuck in a never-ending oblivion, surprisingly, wears on the body and mind quite a lot, and Jake learned that the hard way. Every trail, every god-awful, sick game of cat and mouse, made him feel like he was sent through the wringer ten times over, even more so when he doesn't escape. Scars and phantom pains haunted him and the other survivors outside of the warped arenas, sticking around to remind them of their hopeless situation. It was exhausting. Trying to fight felt practically useless sometimes.   
So maybe that's why he found himself sitting against a stone wall in the Huntress' realm with his head in his hands, unruly hair gripped between leather clad fingers. His chest ached and cramped as he struggled to breathe, fighting down the waves of despair and hopelessness that threatened to drag him under. He wasn't a fan of those feelings; they reminded him too much of being back in that house. Trapped, walking on eggshells. It was agonizing, and it made him feel miserable. He didn't want anything to remind him of that Hell.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly released his hair to glide his fingers through the grass beneath him, trying to steady himself and take in his surroundings. He breathed in deeply to smell the rain-ridden earth and listened to the rain patterning against the damp earth softly. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes to feel the rain on his skin. He hadn't even really noticed the moisture soaking through his pants due to his loud headspace, but now it helped ground him, even if it was uncomfortable. Sometimes, the discomfort was what helped the most. It made him feel real and present.   
He didn't know how long he had been sitting there when he felt eyes boring into his skin, drawing him out of his daze as he opened his eyes again. He could see him, the masked man standing among the trees as he stared at the woodsman. Funnily enough, Jake simply didn't care, worn out and exhausted from the chaos in his head. So he just stared back. They locked eyes with each other for a minute or two before Jake eventually broke the silence.

"Are you going to come over here and stab me, or are you just going to stare?" The woodsman drawled tiredly, raising an eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest. The faster he was hooked and sacrificed, the sooner he was back at the campfire. Even still, he felt a spark of fear when he saw the other advance, but he kept his expression neutral and bored. He was never ready for the sacrificial hook to plunge into him, even after experiencing it for so long. Dealing with pain like that never got easier. However, the masked man did something that he wasn't expecting; he stopped in front of him, and just stood there. The expressionless eyes of his mask pierced into him, making him shiver slightly. What in the world was he doing?   
Watching him warily, Jake slowly drew his knees to his chest as he shifted, starting to feel antsy. He was still staring down at him without moving, the sound of muffled breathing being all that left the other. The silence was slowly driving him up the wall, the woodsman about to snap when the killer suddenly moved again. And, much to his surprise, he sat down next to him.

Sitting stiffly, Jake watched the other from the corner of his eye, but he just… sat there, looking out into the rainy forest. It was extremely odd, as the masked killer was usually ruthless in his approach. He never acted like this.  
The rise and fall of Michael's chest was slow and… peaceful, his breathing soft and muffled from within the mask. He seemed tranquil, a drastic change from the vicious behaviour he displayed as he bore down on any survivor unfortunate enough to cross his patch.  
Jake's eyes lingered on him for another minute or two before he slowly, slowly let himself relax into the cold stone against his back, eyes slowly drifting to the trees beyond. It was quiet, almost silent save for the sound of rain and faint breathing, and Jake felt… oddly at peace. His body was worn and exhausted, drained from the onslaught of negative emotions, but this moment was serene.   
"... Used to live in a forest like this one," he muttered after a moment, staring into the trees. Michael didn't respond, but he could tell that he was listening by the way his head tilted towards him ever so slightly, "... There were more trees, though. The canopy of leaves stretched forever in each direction, barely thin enough to let any light in." A vague smile graced his lips before he reached a gloved hand out to catch the raindrops. "It was beautiful, especially in the fall. The leaves would turn such pretty colors. It's kinda sad that time seems to be frozen here; this place would be lovely in autumn colors."   
Turning his head to look at the other once more, Jake was surprised to see Michael's head turned to face him fully. Being so close to him, he could properly see his eyes through his mask; a warm caramel brown and a cloudy grey. He assumed that was his bad eye, but they were still very lovely.

The sudden discovery caused him to falter for a moment, but it didn't last long before he continued while looking up at the other, "... Some morning, I would wake up really early- like crack of dawn- and go sit on the porch of my cabin to watch any deer that pass by." His eyes drifted off into the distance while gaining a thoughtful look before he smiled. A small, private smile, but a smile nevertheless. "If you told me that I would wake up so early when I was younger, I wouldn't have believed you." He laughed out softly, before looking up as several generators popped in the distance. His gaze darted back to the man at his side, but he wasn't making any moves to leave as he watched the woodsman. Oddly enough, he felt… relieved?

Shifting a bit to make himself more comfortable, Jake burrowed into his scarf a bit before watching as a crow hopped up to him curiously. "... There used to be a bunch of crows in the area where I used to live. I befriended a whole flock after feeding them- they're clever little bastards," he mused softly as he let the crow hop into his hand, lifting it to his chest while slowly stroking his thumb over the bird's head, "They would bring rocks or other shiny things in exchange for food. I ended up referring to them all as simply… Jerry. I found it fitting."  
Watching the bird settle down in his hand with a small smile, he noticed the other now watching the creature in his hand with his head tilted from what he could only assume was curiosity. It vaguely reminded him of a puppy.  
"Do… you want to touch them?" He inquired after a moment, only to be surprised to see Michael nod his head. Considering their position for a moment, Jake shifted around a bit so he faced him better, still cradling the crow securely. "Can you hold up your hand then?"  
Watching as the other followed his request, he slowly placed his own hand on the back of the other's while watching him carefully, not wanting to upset him. "Birds are fragile, skittish creatures, so you have to be slow and gentle with them so you don't scare them off." The woodsman explained softly before slowly guiding Michael's hand closer to the bird, which squawked in protest before settling down again at Jake's cooing. Looking up at the taller man, he slowly moved his fingers across the crow's back in feather light strokes. "See? Slow and gentle."

Releasing his hand, Jake let the other try it on his own. Michael's hand stilled for a few seconds after being released before resuming the slow, gentle petting that he had shown him, the woodsman smiling as he watched.   
"Just like that. You're a quick learner, huh? I've been trying to show David, but he hasn't gotten used to it yet." He chuckled out softly as he watched the bird lean into the gentle strokes, looking up at Michael once more before stopping in surprise to find him looking directly at Jake. In reality, he really shouldn't have been surprised, but it was still a bit startling to see him looking at him so intently. And oddly enough, it didn't bother him.

The pair shared a quiet look for a few moments before both looking up as the exit gates blared. They must've missed the fourth one going off. Jake looked down at the crow as it shook its wings before taking off, Michael's head turning to follow it. It was quiet again for a few moments before Jake sighed out softly and stood up, brushing himself off.   
"I didn't mean to, uh. Take up your time. Thanks for sitting with me... You can hook me if you want." The woodsman offered while rubbing his arm, looking down at Michael as he gazed back, before moving back as he climbed to his feet as well. Much to his surprise, the taller man took a hold of Jake's sleeve and started pulling him along, to which he stumbled along with. 

The two walked in peaceful silence for a bit before Jake realized they had passed a few different hooks in their travels. Were they heading to the basement? No, no the basement wasn't this way. Where were they going?   
Opening his mouth to ask the question, he quickly spotted an open exit gate ahead of them. Huh?   
"Hey, hey- I said that you could hook me. It's only right since I distracted you the whole trial." The woodsman spoke up, only to pout when the other wasn't stopping. Huffing a bit, he stopped in his tracts and dug his heels into the earth, which caused Michael to stop and look at him. "C'mon, the hooks are that way." He huffed out, pointing towards a hook nestled against a wooden wall in the distance.

The taller man looked between the hook and Jake for a few moments before moving closer and suddenly hoisting Jake over his shoulder, much to his surprise. He huffed out an exasperated breath as the other started walking again before realizing that they were continuing their path to the exit gate.  
"You stubborn bastard!" He huffed out exasperatedly before starting to wiggle, trying to get out of his grasp, before looking up at Michael with a grumpy pout as he's set down again.  
The two share another long look for a few moments before Jake sighed out quietly, lightly squeezing one of Michael's hands. "Thank you." He muttered quietly, looking away. He continued standing there in silence for a bit as the ground beneath them rumbled before Michael slowly raised a hand, eliciting an incredulous cry from the woodsman as he pushed him past the barrier and into the fog. Jake looked at him exasperatedly for a few moments before his expression melted into a grateful, small smile, and he disappeared into the awaiting black fog.


End file.
